As Long As You're Safe
by chashkieh
Summary: Sort of AU for S04E05: Expire Erect


**Notes:**

**So I wrote this waaaay back. Way before S4 aired. The one where the BTS for 4x5 was posted. :) Is it weird or no?**

* * *

It was an ordinary day, overall. They were chasing a lead that led to a dead-end, and another lead that spawned more questions rather than answers. They were on their way out of that 'wretched' place as Lucifer called it when she got pushed out of the way and the next thing she knew, she woke up with a split lip and the side of her was bleeding, and she was staring at her partner's pale and motionless body. Fearing the worst, she checked his pulse and found it, however, weak.

How many times had she reminded him to wear that bulletproof vest? And how many times had he brushed it off, saying it doesn't go with the suit?

But more importantly, what the fuck just happened?

Chloe took a deep breath and fumbled for her phone...which would usually be in her pocket, but it's not there. Very carefully, she patted Lucifer's inner pockets, and well, his phone was nowhere to be found either.

Once again, she muttered a curse under her breath, having found out that they were locked in, waiting for death to come. Chloe hoped that Dan would have noticed, and soon because, at this rate, she's going to lose her partner.

"Lucifer," The Detective called while gently tapping his face. A few months had passed since she saw his monstrous side and came to terms with it, or tried to at least.

For some reason, he opened his eyes. It was unfocused, but somehow, she knew he was listening. He'd better be listening.

* * *

It was a dreadful day for him, nonetheless, tolerable because somehow, she'd adjusted well - or maybe she's that good at keeping up appearances.

No complaints here. As long as she'll have me…

Although at times he'd wondered why they're still doing this 'due diligence' despite the obvious fact that the lead was complete and utter nonsense.

They were on their way out when someone from behind knocked his partner cold, but in a slick move that's almost impossible for a human, the offender got thrown against the wall. A shot rang out that came from the miscreant's compatriot and at that point, all Lucifer could do was show him the face that made everyone go insane - except the devil face was a no-show. His vision gets swallowed by darkness.

He awakens at the sound of a door being locked. And he wouldn't have minded at all until he realized he had not healed. Which means…

He cranes his head sideways, then upwards and sees the top of his partner's head. He took a mental note to have Maze hunt down those human stains that did this to them while fighting against the pain to check for Chloe's pulse with his unstained hand. He sighed and said, "You'll be alright, Detective. Don't you worry,"

Even though in immense pain, he musters enough strength to pull himself up and survey his surroundings. From the looks of it, they're inside an empty grain silo. The devil initially planned on closing his eyes for a bit as he lays back down, but the telltale sign of some type of machinery interrupted his thoughts. Loads of grain started pouring from the top opening, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

The devil stood up too quickly that he came crashing right back down, aggravating his injury. But he paid no mind to it and stood up, uses his left foot to kick the door down and finally sees sunlight. He picks up Chloe's unconscious form and takes her far enough away from the broken door and removes his suit jacket to make a makeshift pillow for her.

"You're gonna be okay, Chloe."

* * *

Dan and Ella arrives and sees the EMTs doing their best to revive the consultant.

* * *

Lucifer wakes up with a jolt with Chloe obstructing his view. He smiles at the sight, but the smile fades as he utters his next words, immediately able to tell something was amiss.

"That's a fine gesture, Detective. But I know where I'm at." The background fades to ash, and he's now left standing in the middle of the never-ending corridors of his Kingdom. "And clearly, you don't belong here."

How he ended in one of the doors was beyond him. Or maybe he feels guilty about leaving her again.

* * *

Chloe heard the siren's wail and kept talking to her partner while putting pressure on his wound. She was beat, too, but still fighting off the bout of nausea brought about by her head injury. And when the EMTs assured her, she finally let herself pass out.

* * *

The detective opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital yet again.

"Look who's back." She couldn't help but smile as she turned to see her partner, all dressed up as if nothing happened.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't be silly, Detective. I'm the Devil."

"You were shot."

"Yes, well,"

"I'm glad you're alright." Lucifer nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not really here, Detective."

"What?"

"Glad you're not dead. That makes one of us."

"What?"

* * *

"Chloe! Thank God. " Dan immediately stood up to stop his ex-wife from getting out of bed.

"Where am I?"

"St. Claire's. You were out for hours. I was beginning to worry."

"Huh? I was just talking to Lucifer. Where is he? He was just here."

"What do you mean he was just here? They brought him to CSM, and I'm sure they're doing — Whoa, whoa! You can't do that!" Chloe ripped her IV and stood up, ready to go head to head with Dan if necessary.

"Chloe! Calm down!"

"I need to get to him. There's something wrong."

"I'll take care of it, alright? I doubt you'd be able to get anywhere, not in that condition." But the blonde Detective shook her head and put another foot forward.

"Come on, Chlo. Don't do this."

"Get out of the way." Dan shuddered but stood his ground.

"No. How about I call the hospital? Huh? I'll call them right now - I" And he fails to duck as she throws a straight punch at him. She's got a mean right hand alright as his nose started to bleed. But she's probably still disoriented that she didn't make it past the nurse's station when her legs betrayed her.

"Told you, Chlo." Her ex-husband says as he nursed his bleeding nose.

This was when she remembered how her presence made him vulnerable. Lucifer will have a better chance if she stays put.

Yes, this is the best course of action.

"I'm sorry, Dan."

"It's alright."

* * *

The Lord of Hell, recently reinstated, stood tall amongst the creatures he despised. He could easily go back to his body, but there wasn't a point to it anymore. Clearly, the Detective couldn't accept him for who he really is, and until she's not all that matters to him, there's no reason to come back.


End file.
